


Collide in Hellsing world!

by Niharafroon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Hellsing, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Genocide, Other, pacifist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niharafroon/pseuds/Niharafroon
Summary: Noorfarahin is a typical malaysian muslim who is a good girl but can be rebellious without anyone knowing. She carry on her normal routine until Slenderman took interest in her. Like most people she run and pray it won't find her, yet she couldn't escape his clutch.Until Slenderman finally caught her when she is all alone then suddenly whisk her away into one of her favorite anime ; Hellsing.
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing) & Original Character(s), Integra Hellsing & Original Character(s), Pip Bernadotte & Original Character(s), Seras Victoria & Original Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s), Walter Dornez & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. The Start of getting Notice

Ahh............... a normal day.

The day where the sun is not too hot, and the cloud on the sky without a single drop of rain. This is the perfect weather to go out having fun like play at the playground, playing Badminton with your friends, or doing warm up to sweat your bodies and jog here and there.

Life is peaceful and calm..............

Unless your **me**.

Located a small park where the nearby neighborhoods lives but no one is there at the moment. Suddenly a young muslim women came from the dark bushes running her scared lives. She dare not to look behind knowing the creature will get her. Until she found a big tree immediately climb up and hide in deep of the branches.

The girl tried to use her smartphone hoping for calling help but the screen shows static difficult to get a signal. She put back in her pocket and pray it doesn't find her.

That girl is me. My name is Noorfarahin. You probably wondered why a Muslim girl like me running from whatever terrifying things that lurks in the dark...... and in broad daylight. I waste no time climb the nearby tree. Luckily the tree is not too big but just the right size for me to climb then hide under the bushes leaf.

I pray in my heart hoping that terrifying creature stop hunting me! And the creature is known as the **Slenderman**.

Now back to the question, how does this happen? What is going on? And importantly **WHY** did Slenderman want me?!

It all began a week ago, I was just a normal Malay muslim girl live in a small town called Subang Jaya. I live with my parents, my brother and my uncle. And i love drawing, creating, and animate. My dream is to work in one of the famous animation and/or game studio. If i achieve my dream, i could work the best job ever! And the salary is double than my average one!

Back to what happen (sorry) it began when my parents when to their business trip to meet old colleges so i got the house to myself! My brother and my Uncle are working full time so i'm not complaining, cause i'm celebrating! I got more time updating my fanfics while trying to create my 3D modelling.

While waiting the progress of Rendering, i spot something at one of my neighbors house. At the back of their lawn i saw something a bit big but skinny........

I take a closer look causing my eyes wide open. Slenderman is standing on someones lawn! Or maybe is a pole of cosplay or something....

Thinking from my second theory, i decided to take a picture with my smartphone so i can post to my Instagram! The moment i click the camera, Slenderman turn his faceless face at my direction.

Oh no...

But before i look at it again, he disappear from that spot. So fast! I only blink for a sec yet he's gone. At least i got the footage in my phone. While posting on Instagram, my phone started to static.

And whats worse, i heard a buzzing noise between the static and frequency at the same time. Its really irritating.

Luckily this unpleasant noise didn't last long. By the time my senses are back, i realize the picture that i took just now is also GONE!

"What!" i say immediately scroll in my gallery hoping it still there but no luck. The evidence's is gone and no one will believe me! I mean, its not everyday you see Slenderman reveal in Malaysia of all States!

Oh well, at least it didn't get any worse.

**The third day**

It getting worse! I thought that happen like a dream but not only is really happen, it started to kinda annoyed and terrified me. I started pray even deeper asking Allah to help me true.

**The fourth day**

I spot Slenderman standing in my house while my parents are home with me. Before they see what i see, he vanish the same thing like the first time. I had no choice but to be quiet and pray even harder as i put my faith on god.

**The sixth day**

Despite he appear her and there. It can be annoying cause i'm afraid he would appear in my bathroom while i'm bath. Alhamdulillah, he didn't. But he appear in my dream as well! I dream about him chasing me in a long weird journey. Sometimes i hid behind anything while he turn his head here and there as if he tried to look around.

It would have been pretty funny if its like cartoon. Sadly this is reality, it scarier than horror shows. I manage to woke up from that weird nightmare immediately pray for protection against the demons. My father had thought me if nightmares happen in the middle of the night.

**The seventh day**

After my parents just left the town is up to me to face my fear. I admit, its a stupid thing to do but maybe i can try fight back. Hoping it will leave me alone.

I pack my OMEN laptop, headphone, phone charger for technologies purpose and afraid some thieves manage to sneak into my home to steal it. For resources i pack a bottle of water, an Oreo biscuit, and a Panadol Anti fast pills in case i get a headache. And most important thing is a telekung set for also in case i need to solat when its too dangerous to stay at home but at the nearby hotel instead.

Everything is set. I took a deep breath and pray doa for my safety and hope i didn't get kill. Now i step out of the house and face the Slenderman in the park. I bring my traditional archery equipment to face that monster.

I walk all the way to the small park where is big enough to practice just around 8 meters. It's not to far but its easy to pick it up fast when times needs.

And it wasn't long when i felt a present just behind me. But i didn't dare to look knowing it will make things scary. Took a deep breath while collecting my arrows until the moment i pick the last arrows,

I ran.

And thats how it happen my dear readers as to why I'm currently hiding on top of the tree branches. Until i felt my legs got pull down from my hiding. So terrifying that i didn't have a chance to scream.

My body slam on the harsh grassy ground makes me difficult to stand. But i waste no time to lay as Slenderman about to stab his black tentacles at my laying positions.

Immediately roll my body to the sides before those tentacles touch me. Wasting no time to shoot at his black suit chest.

The first arrow is on the chest, the second on his neck. Now i only have 2 left.

I was about to shoot his faceless white head but he quickly sidekick me with his legs. The impact is too strong and fast causing me drop both my Bow and one arrows. But the last one is still with me in my satchel.

I quickly dodge every Slendermans attack while trying to reach my Bow on the ground. Its right behind him but he didn't want me to go near it. If its a video games right now should be really awesome! But now is not the time.

I tried running around to get it but he still wouldn't let me pass! Really make me feel frustrating in this situation.

My eyes widen seeing Slenderman took my Bow from the ground with one of his tentacles.

Then break it in half.

I don't know what happened as memory flooded in my head. The time my father brought me a bow and arrow imported from mainland China. Then the struggle of shooting while running at the same time. And last the my father hug me for being proud of my achievement.

Seeing my Bow breaks in half filled me with **Rage**.

I quickly pick up a rock as big as my hand then throw directly at his faceless face. Annoyed at my antics he attack me with his 2 black tentacles. But i quickly dodge by rolling to my right and keep throwing more rocks to his face.

At least thats what i was gonna do.

Slenderman manage to grab his white right hand around my neck squeezing the life out of me. I tried to grab his thumb to break his hold on me but he's too strong for a skinny guy.

He bring my face closer to his as he form a mouth ripping from his flesh like a terrifying demon. He doesn't have sharp teeth like Venom from Marvel but he has a long black tongue as it lick my cheeks.

I Didn't have a chance to vomit as i felt loosing conscious from his choke hold.

Unexpected my hands move on its own as i use my last arrow immediately stab at Slendermans head.

It cries like a Demonic screech as he drop me on the ground while screeching in pain. Gaining my conscience after a harsh cough from my neck, i tried wasting no time fleeing to get away from him.

A strong cold hands stop my attempt from fleeing.

Slenderman caught my left foot dragging to where he is despite he's in pain. I scream while kicking him to let go but he won't give in.

The terrifying part is that his body seems to glitch so suddenly. It didn't make a glitching sound like in a tv but he looks more menacing in different levels.

His Glitching body looms over me as darkness took over me.

Ya _Allah,_ please help me.


	2. Arrive in Canterbury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely Muslim appear in Canterbury............ 
> 
> And face her first vampire.
> 
> Hooray......

The moment i woke up my head started to feel very painful. As well as dizziness. So dizzy i could throw up but i swallowed it deep back into my throat. 

_"Astafiullahuallazim"_ i moan while holding the side of my head. 

I took a deep breath waiting till the dizziness spell wears off for my eyesight need to adjust. The place is dark noticing the sky shows it night time. But I'm not at the park where I'm sitting now. 

I'm in a middle of the street and the place looks more foreign than Malaysia! 

But i couldn't help marveled at the foreign architecture especially the street made of stone. So many shops close at this hour.

Wait a minute!

What time is it?! I took out of my smartphone and to my surprise its 3.06 pm! That can't be?! Why the does the place look like a middle of the night when........oh.......its Malaysia time actually. I must have set Malaysia timezone in my setting. I'll change the setting once i know where the heck am i.

The first thing i need to do is find a place to sleep. My father once told me if i am too far away from home i should book a room to sleep even if its one night. But i need to withdraw the money from wherever Atm machine are. I hope this place has Maybank cause that's the only bank account i have. (No joke)

Using my phone to activate my GPS to locate the nearest Atm and the screen shows i'm in Canterbury! In England!

My eyes could never been wider as i tried to pinch my cheek hoping all this is just a weird dream.

"Ouch!" i cried after i did that feeling the pain on my right cheek.

Nope. Its real........definitely all of this is real. But the question is how? Or why? Then i remember that i fought the Slenderman at my neighborhood park. 

And i nearly died getting....... kill...... 

............

I'm not sure what logic happen to me after encounter 'him'. Nevertheless i need to focus on finding a place to sleep. 

According to the GPS, there's a lot of nearest Atm around where I'm standing. But none of them are Maybank sadly. I hope most of them got Meps. 

Following the direction of my GPS, gone to the nearest part of the city. While walking on night time i couldn't help but admire at the huge cathedral and other beautiful sights waiting to explore some more. 

But i quickly shake this taught out of my head trying to focus on getting the money for the night. Despite the architecture building is beautiful but nows not the time. 

Found 3 Atms that stand 24/7 but no luck getting withdrawal cause they don't have Meps. This make me felt a little afraid of spending the night on the street and for the first time i felt cold for the night. 

Back home in Malaysia, its Summer everyday and monsoon season just 2 times a year. I already took out my hoodie jacket from my backpack to keep myself warm but i still couldn't help but stick my hands inside my hoodie pocket to avoid the cold wind. 

I never thought overseas could be this freezing. 

Still determined to find any Atm to withdraw my money i pass through the pubs and bistro. I walk even faster avoiding the weird glance they gave me as they joke on whatever they say. Its too far for me to hear anyway. 

"Hey love." Someone call me from the dark alley which makes me real tense. Ignoring him as i keep walking further and faster. 

Manage to found the fourth Atm just near one of the closed shop. Before i had the chance to use it, someone put their arms around my shoulder causing me to tense. When i turned my head to glare at the perverts my eyes open wide.

**Alucard POV**

Tonight is a good night. It wasn't like that pleasant blood moon just like a week ago but its has some peace atmosphere to it. And what luck my Master calling me to have a mission tonight. Now i'm walking on the street of Canterbury simply took my time enjoying the beautiful architecture feeling the cold wind brush my strain hair.

Perfect for hunting that useless scum. I grin at the thought of blood lust.

While searching for the target, i witness a young girl wearing a head scarf walking looking at her small device on her hand. She seems lost and tried to get money from sleeping on the street. How sad yet brave. What intrigued me is that child is foreign. Probably a mix with Asian. Decided to follow her knowing a lonely girl like her can get easily target by vampires at this dark cold night. 

For a short Asian girl, she walk faster then any normal human. I nearly troubled on keeping up on her. She found the Atm machine but saw a disappointing look on her face knowing she didn't get the money. Yet she still determined on finding another atm at any location. Continue on her search as i continue to follow her wanting to know what happens next.

She took a turn and went through the Pubs and Bistro where most humans drinking and dancing. But the little girl immediately put her hood up to cover her headscarf. She seems to be more afraid to interact any people. Intrigue.

"Hey love." Someone call her from the dark alley immediately knew THAT'S the vampire i need to kill. Perfect.

The girl ignored him as she walk faster to avoid it. But this actions make her a better prey for a vampire. The vampire already see her as his meal while following her behind.

Too bad..... cause i'll be the one captured my prey.

She came to stop at another Atm machine without knowing the danger she was about to seal. The vampire scum is about to grab her from behind, until i bend down a little and put my arms around her shoulder. I can feel her tense knowing a stranger like me put arms around her shoulder. She turn her head to glare at me thinking I'm some sort of pervert but her eyes wide as if she recognized me.

This night is getting interesting.

"Hey! Your a vampire too, right? How about we share a meal over this girl instead of fighting each other.What do you say?"

This vampire has a privilege to become one just like THAT?! How disappointing.

I smiled sinister as i took out my Casull Gun pointed at this piece if joke. 

"Apologist. I do not share."

I shoot at the target but he dodge it quickly by jumping on top of the roof. He smile cocky as he look down on me thinking he could defeat me.

"Heh, you should take my offer just now. Poor choice, mate. Now i have to kill you to get you out of my way!"

He immediately jump down to attack not at me but the girl! And i didn't had a chance to save this poor unfortunate soul. How disappoi-...........Oh! That is unexpected. The girl manage to avoid getting kill as she Butterfly kick at that scum. Impressive.

While the vampire is on the floor trying to get up in pain from the kick, she immediately rush to my side for protections. Strange...... normal human would have run away to survive yet why she suddenly came to my side?

The vampire get up fixing his jaw with a huge crack from the girl's kick. He frown at both me and her with anger look in his eyes. Serve him right for being so weak. He make that hissing sound calling all the ghouls that have been hiding in many dark alley nearby. So that's where he hunt his victim. I see that now.

**Noorfarahin POV**

This wasn't suppose to happen! First, i somehow survive from Slenderman. Second, i'm stranded somewhere in UK. And third, trying to find the Atm lead me straight being target by some weirdo wannabe! The guy who cosplay Alucard from one of my favorite anime is pretty handsome and cool. It's almost as if he's real. Until he shoot at the other vampire cosplay the gunshot almost makes me scream.

None of this makes sense! Where's the camera when they need to film for their Youtube channel? If they do upload this videos, i so want them to link to my youtube channel.

Anyway, cosplay or not,

real or dream,

i won't back down!

Flashback with Slenderman event in my head.

Because i'm not afraid cause i'm filled with determination!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everybody! Hope and Pray to everyones safety! Isyaallah!


	3. More than a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its seems Noorfarahin will face 2 vampire....
> 
> .....lucky for her...

**Noorfarahin POV**

Great.......i..i mean 'we' are surrounded by Zombies! I kept watching them hoping this many should be actors or sort but the rotting smells really irks me. Ya Allah! I really am in a different world! Then the one who is standing beside me trying to protect is THE Alucard!

Astafiullahulazim...........Laillahaillallah.......How is this happen!

Ok.....No time for Panic! Like i just said before, Real or Not, I'm still determined to survive this Anime World! Ok think! I am powerless and weaponless cause both my Bow and Arrow is broken then gone _ **(No thanks to you Slender-Ass)**_. There's only one thing i can do....

"Hey You! Vampire wannabe!" I called to that Vampire as he gain his attention towards me. I can feel Alucard curious glance behind me but i ignored him.

"Oh~What is it, mate? Do you want to beg? Come over her so i can hear you close." he mock at me with his flirting antic.

My face held serious anxious look but on the inside, i'm smiling deviously. I walk away from Alucard even though he didn't stop me which makes me weird at first. But i realize he must have read my mind yet he probably didn't care whether i live or die. Typical Alucard...just like in many fanfictions i read.

Walking casual towards this vampire as he smile devious with lust. He couldn't wait that long wanting to grab me from the front immediately making me dodge his grabby hand to the side and make him fall down **hard**.

It may not kill a vampire but the impact i gave him on the floor really does hurt him very much. For the best chance i elbow strike right at his face causing his 'not so handsome' face broken into a bloody masterpiece. I literally massacre his head as my mind drawn back to how i experience fighting Slenderman. 

Unexpected, someone grab at the back of my jacket causing me to double my self-defense mode.

Wasting no time flung this other vampire seeing how pale he is like the first one, i manage to steal his gun from his pocket feeling happy of having a weapon now. For the best opportunity, i shoot the second vampire's head hoping to kill him. 3 direct shot and he seems not moving. Suddenly a big shot causing me to jump as i can feel the bullet wind flow from my tudung. Turning to see it was Alucard who shot at the second vampire at his heart causing him disintegrate into ash.

The vampire who whimper in pain from the blow i gave him struggle to crawl away from both of us. Guess his not so great after all. Kinda makes me feel sorry for him of how foolish people like him wanting to become so great by killing a lot of innocent lives yet end up nothing. Alucard immediately dispose of him without care.

But wait?! What about the zombies!? Ghouls? I look around us but its gone! That can be? I didn't hear many gunshots before! Is it during when i literally defeat 2 vampires at one time? So many thoughts in my head shaking all my thoughts to get away from all this stress.

"You fought well for a little girl. Whats your name?" Alucard ask me who suddenly stand close in front of me. I have to look up knowing how big he is compared to my height. 

I was about to answer until a new voice calling, "Master!"

Both of us turn from each other's view towards a new direction. Seeing someone running towards us is none other than Seras Victoria. My eyes widen seeing one of my favorite character from this anime world really stun me. Luckily i manage to keep my poker face on. While both of them talk my mind filled with whatever happens now. Even the part i fought 2 vampires considered them weak in their standard but as a human being i myself was suppose to be incapable of destroying them so easily. I could even tell Alucard is impress seeing how i've gone rouge just now. 

All because of how i fought that tall faceless being.

Realize of how much i think about him makes me feel ridiculed. I immediately shake it off from this taught as i focus on whats happening right now. All i know now is that i'm stranded in this Anime world yet hoping to go back home. If i really want to be in a different world i would rather be in Undertale world especially the AU!

Sadly this is more than a dream. Ishaallah, i pray things will not be as worse as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally manage to update my chapter! Sorry it tooks so long cause one of my cats died while working days. Really difficult to handle my sadness especially i cried enough as it is....
> 
> Anyway hope everyone is safe and have a good day!


	4. No choice but to join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like my stories you can leave a kudos. You can leave in the comments just to know what on your mind. And to support me you can click this link to my Kofi page that will make me very happy.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/niharafroon

It al happen so fast. First it was a somewhat normal day until when Slenderman shows up my life is not the same boring routine anymore.......as always. Then i got transport into this Hellsing Universe immediately being target by random vampires and Alucard came to save the day.

But to be fair......i did most of the dirty work while he just stood there being amazed. _My Hero._

Back to reality, Seras is talking to her Master making me see this opportunity to get away from them as far as possible. Because whether i'm in really in fiction world or stranded in overseas i still need to find my way home or my parents will literally be kill me. Its not easy gaining their trust to let me take care of myself since they love me too much than to accept the fact that i'm not helpless at all!

At least i can try to update one of my fanfics about a girl like me playing roleplay in one of my favorite anime world. Hope i didn't get killed before i finish updating the last chapter.

"Hello, miss. Are you alright? Did you get hurt somewhere?" ask Seras Victoria who now had her view towards me.

I admit, despite she became a vampire she still cling to her humanity but i can't help to see the innocent side of her even she became a police officer at the age of 18. Then she died probably on her first mission. If only Alucard shoot the head of that vampire priest instead of her heart, she might live a normal life while pursuit her dreams. But like all fanfic of 'what if' its fate for her to join Hellsing.

"Nope. I think i'm okay. Just a bit.......shocking." I answered her trying to cover my fangirl excitement.

"Oh good! I will called someone to escort you home but.......you don't look like someone from around here, do you?" the ex-police girl ask me with kindness.

"Actually.....i'm not from around here. I'm actually from Malaysia and i just.....landed here. And i never thought i get to be endanger with this kind of situation. You guys are filming a movies, are you?" i play dumb with this question knowing the answer but i wanna be sure that i'm still not dreaming right now.

"Sorry no. But don't worry, young lady. We will escort you back into our Headquarters just to keep you safe until we decide when is the right time. Right now its not safe for you to be on your own."

She explain to me with that kind yet professional tone in her voice. But i know that they will surely not let me go since they saw my defense skill. I learn Silat Martial arts since i was a high school so that why i can take care of myself. 

I could walk away **RIGHT** now but i can see Alucard smile devious while he stand **exactly** right behind me! Since when is he standing this close! Ya Allah.....he most definitely won't let me go. Knowing there's no other situation except following what she says, i nodded to her as i took her offer to do what they say.

I follow Seras as she probably lead me straight to the Director Hellsing herself. I can feel Alucard never stop staring down at me making me quite nervous as i can feel him smiling. What is he smiling at?!

"You didn't answer my question before."

"Huh?" I turn with a question look at him.

"Your name." he smiled as his sunglasses reflect in the night.

"Oh! Its Noorfarahin. You?"

He didn't answer as he just smile wider barely reach where his eyes is. _Teasing me, huh?_ Well, at least i know your name. I look away from him did not bother to persuade the answer. I forgot that he can be a jerk sometimes nevertheless he's still my favorite character.........well...one of it actually.

It wasn't long till we reach a fancy black Rolls Royce car.

I could see someone is standing at the side of the car as he open the back seat gestured me to aboard. I look at Seras as she gave a nod encourage me to sit in. Silently sitting inside as Seras followed but Alucard seem to disappeared sudden so no need to know why. After Seras join in the man shut the door politely then drove wherever we go. The back seat has 2 opposite row and Integra Fairbook Wingate Hellsing is sitting in front of me while smoking her cigar.

"Are you alright, miss?" she ask deep baritone voice for a women.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. So.....where is everyone taking me?"

She look at me serious. Her cold blue eyes really put everyone on the edge but not me cause i got use to it. Go ahead, Sir integra. Ask me anything.

Unknown to me, Integra felt a slight nervous looking at the weird me since i smile polite to her. She hope i am not insane like Alucard.

"We are taking you straight to London city where my Headquarters is. After witness your skill, i could use someone like you in my Organizations. I promise to give the best salary if you work with us." her offering makes me shock. I mean, sure i didn't finish learning Silat but never thought Integra of all people would hire someone like me! I'm just an ordinary girl who wants to be an Digital Artist!

"Um....Thank you, Mi-"

" **Sir**."

"Oh!....Right. Thank you,'Sir'. But i'm not that skillful fighter actually. Truth to be told, I'm just an ordinary girl still learning to be an artist. So i can't accept your offer."

Integra stare at me while Seras kept herself quiet still observe all this. The Director sigh as she smile sadly.

"Such a shame. Then i have no choice but to kept you in our observation for safety till we know when it safe for you to be on your own."

I blink hearing this. Wait.....what?! Felt nervous knowing something not right here.

"Hehe, Um....Sir, I assure you that i don't need to be protected. I can take care myself if anything happen more than this vampire problem. Besides i'm not that important."

"It is my duty to protect her Majesty land from any treat including Supernatural ones. Even Malaysians who also lives here in her land also provide protections knowing if anything happens it won't put the Queen at ease. You don't have to worry about anything, we assure you will have anything you need." her tone filled with pride like she is a knight of shining armor.

Okay..............i can see something wrong here now. Integra Hellsing herself offer me her best protection as if i'm a princess from a different land! I'm very sure i came from a different Universe where everything around here is based on anime made Kouta Hirano. Or maybe she really want to recruit me so badly since i denied her request like 2 times. At least i tried my best to be polite.

About Malaysian living in UK, i never thought this Hellsing Universe has one other than my universe. I hope there is a Masjid in here as well so i can perform my daily prayers. No matter what Universe its important to keep your devotion intact.

It wasn't long till we stop just to take the Helicopter instead of waiting 1 hour destination by car. I grew nervous riding my first Helicopter ride but Seras make sure i'll be ok. She can be sweet sometimes, can't help but smile back at her. Putting our headphones to avoid hearing loud engine noise, the pilot immediately took off from the ground as we flew above UK. 

Staring at the window i couldn't wonder why Slenderman would sent me here? Did he kidnap a lot of people including children and stranded them somewhere in an anime world? Thinking this makes my head hurt. I couldn't dwell this question, the only thing i have to do is to go through this Hellsing story line. 

  


Unknown to me, someone has been watching me the moment i woke up in Canterbury. Then they stalk me when i tried to find an ATM immediately got endangered. They witness Alucard immediately knows who he is. After they took me to London for safety, they stop following as they rush away from the scene afraid to be spot by the No-Life-King. They climb the nearest building and Parkour out of here.   


After they were far enough they spot their Boss who is waiting at the deep Forest near the city.   


**"How is the girl?"** he ask in a deeper voice enough to chill peoples spine.  


"She is safe. We saw the Hellsing took her away probably force her to stay at their Headquarters." one of them report.  


**"Good. Because she is the last thing we need for our plan to motion."**   


The boss step out of the huge tree shadow revealed to be Slenderman with his faceless features. **"Now, we wait and hope she will succeed."**  


"  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While working and updating this chapter and the Gaster gang. I drew a spoiler sketch for this upcoming chapter. Don't worry Undertale lover, Gaster will be here~


	5. Dream of a man in the void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally our lovely muslim character meet another her favorite Undertale character, Wd Gaster!

The ride to London is longer than i imagine. But drive straight to the Hellsing Manor really the longest. But riding a Helicopter all the way to the Manor...........meh. It was short time than i imagine. On a plus side, i get to experience my first Helicopter ride and it was great. 

But the ride journey is silence.

Sure i get to sit with these amazing character like any fan girls dream come true. Yet after Integra's offer really making me tense. I know Ciel Phantomhive have ways to pursued anyone to do their bidding so why can't Hellsing do the same? I pray to Allah s.w.t that i may survive through this crazy insane journey...........and also death _ishallah._

Finally after some time we manage to land on top of the Hellsing Manor, slowly one by one we get out of the copter as i follow both Integra and Seras. Until Integra instructed Seras to guide me to my own room to rest. She salute her in a soldier manner then she guide me with a kind smile. Again i smile back couldn't help the gesture as she led me inside.

We walk in a hallway where the carpet is red and the wall covered with painting portraits. Sometimes it gave me the chills if i walk alone.

"Are you alright, miss.....i'm sorry. i haven't got your name!" i turn my attention to her.

"It's ok. Its just a lot to take in.(No kidding) And my name is Noorfarahin. You can call me Noor for short."

"Seras, Seras Victoria. And don't worry, i won't let anything happen to you. I promise." she reassured with confident warms my heart. 

"Aww...Thanks Seras. You don't have to though. I can take care myself." i smiled warmly at her.

"I know but its my duty as well. And don't everyone here is nice but if anyone gave you trouble call me or Walter."

"Walter?" i ask again pretend its my first time hearing.

"The Butler. He mostly in charge the household. He may be old but he's nice."

She led me downstairs 2 times below then led straight to another hallway which look exactly the same before. For a rich family, they really didn't decorate much huh? Finally she stop in front of one one of the door which also look the same then she open it.

"Here we are, this is where you'll be sleep in." she show me the bedroom which is beautiful blue theme and a four poster bed.

"Wow........" i'm awestruck at this. Back in Malaysia, you have to be son or daughter of _Datuk_ to own this kinds of luxurious theme!

"Do you like it?" she ask with that innocent questions!

"Yeah....it's good." _Good it not a good word! ITS BETTER THAN 'GOOD'!_

"I'm glad to you like it! Welp, I've got to get going. I also need to rest after that mission. Good night, Noor!" she waved at me as soon as she left.

The moment she close that door, i exhale how much breath i kept holding into. Come to think of it, when did i hold my breath? It doesn't matter. I need to think this. I let my laptop bag on the floor next to the queen size bed immediately lay flat on top of the blue converter.

Astafiullahallazim........is this really a dream? The converter smells nice. Maybe i shouldn't think cause right now all this happening makes me sleepy. Wasting no time to change into my pajama.....oh right, i don't have much clothes other than my only jacket. I check on the wardrobe to see a normal pajama with long sleeve and pants somehow makes me relief afraid they gave me a lingerie for me to wear in my sleep. Maybe i read to many fanfics. Silly me......

I took the pajama change it immediately to get ready for bed. Before i sleep i went to the bathroom to wash my feet cause my parents taught me that to avoid weird dream or nightmare must wash your feet. After drying my feet i turn of the light switch and went under the bed cover. I pray _Al-fatihah and Surah_ just how my parents taught me as well until my eye lid getting heavier letting the darkness took over me.

I don't know where i am?

It so dark........

Its like an endless void........

Wait....i saw someone!

Standing tall in this dark world.

I go to him hoping to talk to him.

He turn his head to look at me.

But......he doesn't have a hair......nor skin.

Wait.....i think know him!

He-

**~~"Interesting...........very Interesting."~~ **

He says something with some static noise.

I can't understand him.

I try to talk to him but my voice didn't came.

He saw my confused face as he talk again and sadly i still don't understand him.

Then he reach out to me with many floating bony hands.

And i woke up back in this blue master bedroom. I look around to see nothing but darkness filled with furniture's. Not an endless dark void. And i dream of another favorite character Gaster himself! Seriously? I really am a bit crazy for all of this. Once again i pray for having weird and crazy dream then i go back to sleep trying to stay calm.

Tired of thinking why anymore so i have no choice but to roll with it.

Unknown to me a certain 'someone' have been hiding in the dark shadow saw me sleeping right now. He smiled as he went back to his Basement level.

While in a dark void a certain monster who is indeed a skeleton creature stare at the spot where he fail to interact me. Is it another illusion? For Stars how long have he been trap in this darkness must have cause hallucination?

He took out to see his own soul that seems not in good condition with many pieces gone missing.

Still crack but somewhat fine. Then why does meeting the human girl makes his soul..........warm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few! Finally make him in reveal in this chapter so the fun is just began.  
> Next chapter is when Noor will face her first mission.........oops! Spoilers!  
> Have no choice to wait and find out!
> 
> If you all love my fanfics stories please send me a kudos and comments cause i love to hear them! And if you all want to support me, send me a Kofi to make my day go away! https://ko-fi.com/niharafroon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Fanfic ever and i have made many more in my Wattpad account. 
> 
> If you like my stories you can leave in the comments and if you like to support me you can click this link to my Kofi page that will make me very happy. 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/niharafroon


End file.
